Behind the Shelves
by funkynoshes
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are told to work in the library after the war ends. SasuHina Secret Santa 2018. Merry Christmas, tomatolily!


There was light that filtered in, which covered the shelves in a glow of pink. It was early in the morning; the time of day when the sun was barely rising over the trees. Mixed with an array of clouds that showered the village one day prior, the sky seemed to resemble cotton candy. The pink fuzz provided Hinata with warmth and a longing for something sweet. It had been months since she felt as though there was hope in the world.

For the past few weeks, she had been assigned to help reorganize the library now that the war was considered over. Of course, she felt as though her skills could be put to better use, but the new Hokage thought otherwise. Her work in the hospital had jarred her and rendered her useless. There were still nightmares of the dead who haunted her in her sleep, even if it had been almost half a year.

Hinata lost count of how many times she had been awoken in her sleep, the reason being that she was crying out for someone who was gone. Tears always covered her face and she ran her tongue over her cracked lips.

So on mornings like this one, Hinata had stopped her attempts for sleep and went to work at the library.

Many books were destroyed in the war, but thankfully there was a reserve that still contained a good amount of books and records. Then there were those that were donated, thanks to villages and clans. The history of Konoha was rebuilding once more, it was just going to take awhile before they could restore more than a century of history. Even her own father, along with other clans, had given permission for some books to be copied and donated to the library.

The library had become a refuge to her, especially on mornings like this one.

She entered the library through the back door, entering through the staff side. She stopped when she found a familiar figure hunched over a book, with a stack piled to the side of him.

He turned immediately, facing her with haunting eyes of purple and blood red.

The eyes disappeared as soon as Sasuke recognized who it was, but that did not mean that Hinata was not still terrified of him. Hinata was used to seeing Sasuke in the library, as he was also given the task of helping restore the shelves.

Hinata felt as though it was a punishment to the Village and to Sasuke, depending how you saw it. It was Kakashi who had pulled both into his office, a month after the war had ended and everyone was trying to rebuild the village. Kakashi had given many people routine, when it was desperately needed. Sasuke was on probation within the village and Hinata was having a hard time trying to move forward without her cousin.

Hinata was given private instructions to keep an eye on Sasuke and to inform Kakashi if anything was out of the ordinary.

The only grievance Hinata had with him was that he did not do any sort of help to improve the status of the library and just read for pleasure.

She noticed that the topics he surrounded himself with were how genkais work and the history behind them.

"You're early," Hinata whispered to him, hoping to not aggravate him any further. He nodded and turned back to his book.

Hinata held in a sigh and placed her stuff on a table lined along the back wall. She picked up a box of books and placed them on the table across from Sasuke, sorting through the donations they had recently received.

Hinata found herself in a routine and soon the pink glow from the morning turned into brightness. Sooner or later, the staff began to enter the room and as soon as this happened, Sasuke disappeared into the library.

The building they were in was new and bigger than the last, which was destroyed by Pein.

The library itself was only opened to those helping to rebuild and reorganize the place. The public would not be able to use its services for a few more months, due to the sensitive nature of some of the content.

Although there were a few exceptions.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata turned towards the door, her face slowly turning red at greatest hero she's ever known. Naruto waved at her, a smile wide upon his face. It looked as though he was carrying a bag, perhaps lunch for Sasuke. She glanced at the clock on the wall and was shocked to find that it was almost noon.

"Are you looking for Sasuke-kun?" She asked, wiping the dust from her hands on her pants.

"Yes, do you know where he's at? I made him a sandwich!"

She smiled at him, touched by the action.

"I might have an idea if you want to follow me." He nodded enthusiastically and Hinata led him past the staff room and into the main library area. She learned that Sasuke was fond of being isolated and in dark corners that were going untouched, which was currently where they were keeping all the romance books.

Hinata knocked on a shelf before turning the corner, forcing their presence on Sasuke.

"You forgot your lunch," Naruto grinned as he held it out to him, with his only arm. Something that Hinata was not used to seeing. She had gotten used to Sasuke's single arm, as he moved in a way that he always had just one. She noted the interactions between them and knew that Sasuke was…trying. That alone made her regard him in a warmer light, as she knows how important Sasuke is to Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke said, taking the bag and leaving his book lying on his lap.

"Are you even working, dobe?" Naruto asked, as he looked around. There were books askew and placed in piles everywhere. There was nothing in order and you could see dust starting to form.

"As much as is needed," Sasuke responded, taking his sandwich out of the bag.

"Hmm, if you say so. Anyways, I need to get back to the Hokage's office. See ya later, Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled and winked at her, before heading back in the direction they came from. Hinata waved to him, with a smile being left on her face.

"You like him, don't you?" Sasuke asked once Naruto was out of earshot.

Hinata froze in her place and she turned towards him.

Sasuke looked at her, with sort of a bored expression on his face. Instead of saying anything, Hinata left him alone – only confirming his suspicions. Her face felt hot and she felt embarrassed in some way. She felt as though she could no longer look Sasuke in the face, which did not bother either of them as he was stuck in his own thoughts.

Hinata continued with her work and vowed to avoid Sasuke altogether.

* * *

The head librarian asked them to work on something together just a few weeks later.

"Could you both go into the children's section and organize it? Take out any sort of duplicates and put them in these boxes so that we can give them to the orphanage or any families in need."

Hinata nodded, taking the boxes from her. Sasuke said nothing and followed Hinata to one of the corners of the library. She never cared to work in this part of the library. The walls seemed too cheerful and happy, a mood she was not quite ready to remember.

And as Hinata predicted, Sasuke sat down at one of the small tables and began reading another book, not bother to help her. She was not sure what topic he was on this time, but it looked as though it was on architecture.

They sat in silence as Hinata worked and Sasuke read.

"You know that he's interested in Sakura," Sasuke mentioned to Hinata as she studied the shelves, making sure the books were properly in order.

Hinata turned towards him and gave him a confused look.

"Naruto likes Sakura."

"I did know that," Hinata replied, turning back to the shelves.

"Then why do you like him?"

"Because he's always been nice to me and makes me feel included. His happiness is infectious and always has been," She felt his curious gaze and she looked at him with soft eyes, "And he's strong when we need him to be, without us ever asking."

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other for a while longer, before Sasuke nodded and went back to his book.

Hinata watched him, before making her own comment.

"Sakura likes you, you know."

The next morning, Hinata went to the children's section to find that everything in the boxes had been put away, with a book about dealing with grief on one of the tables. There was a simple note on top.

 _For you._

* * *

She smiled at him the next time she saw him. Her smile lasted longer when he stopped reading to help her carry boxes of books.

* * *

It was Sasuke who had ignited her love for reading. She found it to be the distraction that she needed and spent the next two months savoring any title she could or that he had given her. They silently recommended books to each other. Books of adventure, mystery, history, fantasy, self-improvement, and occasionally recipe books. She found comfort in the pages and was glad for the momentary escape, even if it was for an hour or so before she went to bed.

Every so often, they would talk of the books. Perhaps in the morning before they started to work or during lunch break.

"Did you want to get dinner? I just finished that book about the circus," Sasuke asked Hinata one evening, before work was about to end. She checked her watch and realized she had time to spare before heading home and seeing Hanabi after she finished a meeting.

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"Let's go to the noodle place down the street," he suggested and Hinata nodded in agreement. They said goodbye to the others and Hinata followed after Sasuke as they walked towards the small shop. It wasn't very busy, and the cook greeted them as they took a table near the back.

This wasn't the first time they went out to eat after work to talk about books. Hinata noticed that it was starting to diverge from discussing the book towards their own lives more often. She found herself talking about how she has liked Naruto since they were young children. Sasuke admitted to not liking Sakura, but he did recognize her good person and as a powerful shinobi. They discussed how obvious it was that Naruto was in love with Sakura.

"Everyone seems to like you, but who do you like?" Hinata asked, twirling her noodles around in her dish.

Sasuke looked at her with amusement in his eyes, but his lips barely budged into a smile, "I am not sure yet, but I would want to be with someone who is sure of her values. I have noticed that people will change for me. They are willing to chase after me. I think…I want to be able to do the chasing once. When that happens, I will have found the right girl."

Hinata smiled at the thought. She couldn't picture anyone with Sasuke, but she knew that whoever he chose would be someone spectacular.

"Do you believe in fate, Sasuke-kun?"

"Like in the book? The red string?" He rested his chin on his hand, looking at her with pensive eyes.

"Sure, like maybe people meet for a reason. Because they were destined to."

"Hmm," he sat back tapping his hand on the table and looking up at the ceiling in thought. "I guess—"

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked past Sasuke to see Sakura, Ino, and Sai enter the restaurant. She ignored the eye roll from Sasuke and waved at her friends in return.

"Oh Sasuke," Ino said once they reached their table, "I didn't realize that was you."

"They work together now," Sakura said, smiling at Hinata. "Naturally they're going to get dinner occasionally."

"How is the soba?" Sai asked, already sitting down next to them and opening his menu.

"I think it's very good," Hinata replied.

"I was asking Sasuke because he gives a more honest answer," Sai said aloud, causing Ino to scold him.

"Not the best." Sai let out a disapproving sound.

"Anyways," Sakura cut in as she sat next to Sasuke, "how's work going?"

"Fine," he replied, finishing his bowl off in one gulp, "I have somewhere to be. I'll see you later, Hyuuga."

Hinata waved at him as he left, and she noted the disappointment on Sakura's face.

Later when Hinata went to pay, the hostess told her that her meal was already taken care of. Sakura's smile faltered at the news.

* * *

Hinata held the present delicately, careful not to mess up the bow. The end of July had come quickly, and she found herself making her way to the address that Naruto gave her. The walk was quiet, as it was early morning, so there were not many people outside. She enjoyed the sun starting to hit her face and the smell of food from the bakeries nearby.

Hinata looked at the apartment buildings and found the one she was looking for. She climbed up the stairs, hoping that her anxiety would leave her. When she reached the apartment, she knocked on the door. There was shuffling inside and the door opened up, revealing a shirtless Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, perplexed that Hinata was standing at his doorstep. She wore a sundress and began to give a present to Sasuke.

"Happy birthday," she mumbled, avoiding his stare and unclothed body.

"Oi, who's at the door?" Naruto asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiled when he noticed Hinata and she nodded at him.

"Did Naruto tell you?" Sasuke asked her, and she stared guiltily at Naruto who quickly excused himself to use the bathroom.

"Honestly, Sakura told me, but Naruto let me know where you two live."

"Hn," he said, staring down at the gift.

"I hope you have a good day, Sasuke-kun," Hinata mumbled, before turning away from him.

"Wait," he said, causing Hinata to look behind her shoulder, "Thank you."

She simply smiled and walked away.

He opened the gift later, in the confinement of his room. He let out a small smile when he saw the tomato seeds and the book on how to garden.

* * *

Sasuke had laughed at one of her jokes as they worked in the storage room. He covered his mouth with his hand and she found the corners of her own mouth pulling back as they laughed together.

Hinata found herself smiling at the thought as she walked home from work later that night.

* * *

They had started to train together. Sasuke said he was tired of fighting Naruto consistently and wanted to change things up.

Hinata welcomed the training and loved how he pushed her. Her muscles were starting to sing a familiar song. She learned how Sasuke moved and found herself in a sort of dance with him on the training grounds.

"Sasuke is a strong shinobi," her father commented. "He has good blood in him too. Does he have plans to restore his clan?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata replied, genuinely. "But I have noticed his interest in perhaps rebuilding where his clan used to reside."

"Interesting," he observed as Hinata and Hanabi shared a look. "Do you know if he has found partner yet?"

Hinata blushed at that, causing her sister's grin to widen.

"Do you like him?"

"No, he does not have a partner and no," Hinata urged, "I do not like him."

"Your face says otherwise."

* * *

It was the beginning of Autumn and Hinata noticed that her feelings for Naruto had started to subside.

They would converse occasionally.

He would laugh and joke with her.

She would smile in response.

There were no butterflies or stutters.

Hinata wondered what it was that Naruto did that made her feel differently.

But then one day, Sasuke let her borrow his jacket as the day was chillier than she thought it was going to be.

That's when she knew that it was not Naruto's fault at all.

* * *

"Sasuke likes you," Sakura told Hinata one night. She had asked Hinata to walk home with her after Naruto's birthday party.

Hinata was quiet and… confused.

"Sakura-chan, I—"

"I know that you could learn to like him back," Sakura smiled at Hinata. "I want you to know that I like mine and Sasuke's friendship more than spending the rest of my life pining after him… I also like our friendship more," she reached out for Hinata's hand as they stopped in the middle of the street. "And I have learned to respect and love myself…because it is what I deserve."

Hinata wiped the tears from Sakura's face before pulling her into a hug.

"Sakura-chan, you are so wonderful. So full of joy. So beautiful. There are many who love you," Hinata choked out – perhaps from the wine she had earlier in the evening, perhaps because she spent too long being envious of Sakura when Sakura was envious of her. "Naruto especially loves you—"

"He's going away on a mission," Sakura confided in her, pulling away with sad eyes. "It's probably for the best. I think a break from him is what we need."

"We both deserve…someone who notices us," Hinata whispered, sharing the same feelings as Sakura.

They had an understanding that the boys they loved had changed and so had they.

And it was not a bad thing.

Hinata walked with Sakura, arm in arm, laughing over their heartbreak and curious over what the end of the year would bring them.

That night was the first time Hinata dreamed of Sasuke.

* * *

On her birthday, Hinata received a surprise. She was doing her best to organize some of the scrolls that were on the shelves, but some of the titles and authors were illegible. It made sense why this project was put off for so long.

There was a cough and Hinata stopped what she was doing to turn and look at her visitor. Sasuke held out a present for her and she simply looked down at his outstretched hand.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as he walked closer.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday," Sasuke sounded…offended. It made Hinata giggle.

"It's not that important," she smiled, taking the present from his hand.

"It's important to me that you know you are important," he stated.

Hinata blushed and was at a loss for words.

"Go on, open it."

The present was wrapped in plain brown paper, but as she tore it open she saw something magnificent.

It was a book of poems and illustrations of all kinds. The poems were on happiness, joy, and love. The artwork was colorful and looking at it made Hinata's heart swell.

"It reminded me of you," he confessed, bringing Hinata's attention to him. He stepped closer to her, forcing her to crane her neck upward.

Her heart beat faster and she felt the butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

"Even if you are in pain, you really try to make people's lives better. You make them happy. You are absolutely...mesmerizing, Hinata."

He placed his hand on her cheek and she leaned into his warmth.

Nothing could prepare her for when his lips touched hers and she forgot all the hurt she had gone through.

"I don't know what to say, Sasuke…" she whispered when he pulled away. Her hand clutched his cloak, because she didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Say you'll join me for noodles after this," he replied, smirking at her. "I have a book I just finished that I want to discuss.

She nodded at him, smiling at the idea of discussing books with him for as long as time would allow.


End file.
